


Drabbling Dawn

by Quinara



Series: Dawn in Cambridge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, in which Dawn applies to university and finds a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbling Dawn

**I. Propaganda.**

Mom had talked about Oxford. Giles wanted her to go to Oxford. Willow won't stop going on about Oxford, how _her_ mom bought her one of those ridiculous undergrad gowns, how she still likes to wear it sometimes, because she feels like it makes her think better.

Whatever. This is a new world and she'll apply wherever the hell she likes. She's got the grades. And so maybe the watcher's life is calling, but that doesn't mean she has to follow in every tweedy footstep of her predecessors.

Or maybe she'll apply to Cambridge, just to really piss Giles off.

* * *

**II. The Negative Space of Hot Beverage Condiments.**

"You want Buffy but you'll settle for me? Wow, flattering. And hey, I was mystically created from her blood so it's almost like getting her. Bonus, huh?"

"Give me _some_ credit!"

"For what?"

"Look, Dawn. The Buffy I fell in love with, she wasn't... But you! I..."

"Let me get this straight. I'm not a _replacement_ for Buffy, but you're telling me your type robs banks? How is that better?"

"Just come for coffee. Once. Hell, as friends. If you don't swing you don't swing, but give me a chance. Please?"

"OK. Fine. But, for the record? I _hate_ cinnamon."

* * *

**III. Shadow Caster.**

Everything would be fine with Satsu, Dawn was sure of it. No wacky spells. After all, she'd slept with _Buffy_ and nothing bad had…

Groaning, though not very sexily, Dawn broke their kiss and shook her head. "Sorry." Why think of Buffy _now_?

Hands up her shirt, Satsu sighed. "It's fine." But then, smirking, she shifted herself higher round Dawn's hips, making her scabby-ass uni bed squeak beneath them. "Though you know I'm with _you_, right?"

Buffy who? Dawn thought as Satsu reached back to her bag, leg curling up Dawn's back. Goddamn, Slayers were flexible…

Wait. "Are those _anchovies_?"


End file.
